Different computing platforms utilize differing software options to define and display user interface elements. For example, some systems define user interface element boundaries using curves while others use primitive shapes such as triangles and/or other polygons. Conventional systems often have difficulty defining element edges when passing data between applications, because the translation between different styles does not result in a 1:1 mapping of the element's edges.